Date Night
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to Lonley No More: We check in a week after Harry answers Severus' personal ad and see what happens.


AN: Thank you to those who read my first submission "Lonely No More." Here's a second visit into Harry and Severus' life together. This may be a series of one shots at this point, depending on the response.

As always, the wonderfully lucky JK Rowling owns these characters, I only get to play with them.

Date Night

"Potter, you will stay behind and clean the cauldrons of all of your classmates – by hand" Severus said as he walked by Harry. Potions had always been his worst class and today was no different. He had just tried to hide a note from Hermione telling him what he was doing wrong and now he was going to have to face the music, Oh Darn.

He smiled inwardly as he grumbled under his breath. He suspected this was only an attempt for Severus to talk to him privately without arousing suspicion. At least he hoped so. It seemed like forever since that wonderful first night.

As the rest of the students filed out Ron and Hermione gave a sympathetic glance at Harry and said they'd meet him for dinner in the great hall. Harry quietly said, "No, don't wait for me. The git will probably have me scrubbing the cauldrons with a toothbrush to get them clean. I'll grab something later." He watched his friends leave and wished he could share the truth with them.

"And what exactly has you so distracted?" Severus said as he slipped up behind Harry.

Harry gasped and jumped in surprise, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," Severus said as he sat on the stool next to Harry. It had been a week since he had been able to get some alone time with Harry. "You look a little upset."

"Just waiting for my punishment to begin." Harry wasn't sure if this was professor/student time or romantic time and he didn't want to embarrass himself by assuming anything.

Severus waved his wand and the cauldrons all disappeared. "I hope being here with me isn't a punishment for you. I rather thought you enjoyed the other night." He reached out and touched Harry's hand tentatively, "It seemed like the easiest way to get you alone for now."

"No, I just wasn't sure if that's what was really going on and didn't want to make a mistake. It's been a week since you said anything to me and I wasn't sure."

"Sorry about that, I was thinking through the situation and trying to figure out the best way to make it work. I meant what I said, I am very glad you were the one who answered the ad." He turned Harry's head toward him and placed a gentle kiss on him mouth.

Harry smiled and said, "Do you want to know what the note said?"

"I assume Miss Granger was telling you how to fix your potion."

"Well yeah, that's what it started as." Harry looked and Severus and blushed, "She also wanted to know who the guy was that has had me smiling for a week straight."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I know this will be hard it if comes out and even though I trust her and Ron completely, I wouldn't tell them without talking to you about it first. You have more to lose than I do."

"Thank you for thinking about that. That is something I've been thinking about also. I think it would be plausible for you to have remedial potions lessons with me a few times a week. No one will doubt you need the help." He finished chuckling.

"True. But won't you have to tell someone about it?"

"Yes, I'll let Professor McGonagall know as she is your head of house and that should be sufficient. As for your friends, well, tell them what you would like."

"I'll just tell them the truth, I suck at potions and you're going to torture me until I learn it. They'll believe that."

"Yes, I'm sure they will. It won't be torture will it?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see how things go," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, we have a couple of hours before anyone will wonder where you are, so how about if we take advantage of it. Would you like to have a real date?"

"I thought the other night _was_ a real date. I don't have a lot of dating experience but it seemed like a date to me."

"I mean away from the school."

"Oh," Harry blushed, "That would be nice but how do we get me out of here?"

"Give me a moment to make some arrangements."

Severus stepped into his office and flooed to Minerva's office. Minerva was surprised that Severus would choose this way to enter but didn't mind as he usually slammed her office door when he came in that way. "Severus, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Minerva, I have one of your students serving detention with me this evening and I have decided to put him to good use." The idea occurred to Severus as Harry mentioned the way the students felt about time with him being 'a torture'. "Potter was cheating in my class and I won't tolerate that so I believe I will have him help me collect the ingredients I need to replenish my personal stores. We will be off of school grounds for about 2 hours this evening."

"Fine Severus, but don't you think that is a bit harsh?"

"Not at all. Good evening Minerva." Severus stepped back into the fire and back to his office. He walked into the classroom where Harry had been waiting to find the young man sitting in his chair, with his feet up on the desk. "Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes, but bored." Harry answered. "So what are we going to do tonight? The room of requirement?"

"No, we are leaving the school and having a real night out."

"Do I have to change?"

"No, you don't. I thought we could go to a restaurant in London called, Babbo, its Italian food. Unless there's somewhere else you would like to go. I don't get to muggle London often."

"I like Italian so that's fine. Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Yes, it will be fine. We could do something else if you would like to."

"I was thinking about the park by the station in Hogsmeade."

"Like a picnic, I like that idea." Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him up so he was standing in front of him. He heard his breath catch and took that as a good sign. He tipped Harry's chin up and leaned down to meet his moist lips.

As the kiss deepened, he moved his hand from under Harry's chin and traced the back of his fingers along his jawbone and into his hair. He felt Harry shudder as he lightly ran his tongue along his bottom lip requesting entrance.

Harry's lips parted and welcomed Severus' tongue with his own, slowly stroking it and trembling at the feeling of the other exploring his mouth.

Severus couldn't believe how amazing Harry tasted - like honey, sweet and enticing. As he ran his tongue along the top of Harry's mouth, he felt Harry's arousal against his leg. His own erection was becoming painful and he knew if they didn't slow down, they would never make it to dinner.

Severus broke the kiss and heard Harry groan at the emptiness. "Why did you stop?"

"Harry, we would never get out of here if I didn't."

"So, would that be so bad?"

"No, I believe it would be wonderful, but I would like us to have a complete relationship, not just sexual interludes."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay." Harry was a little confused by this because he had felt Severus' bulge while they were kissing so he knew he was turned on. "If you aren't interested in sex that's fine."

"Harry," Severus looked him in the eye and smiled, "we will have sex. I promise. I'm sure you know how I felt while we were kissing." Harry smiled back. "But I don't want us to rush into it. It will be difficult but I will wait until I know it's the right time. I won't rush you."

"What if I rush you?"

"You can't. I have very good control over my hormones."

"I plan on testing that soon." Harry's smile grew because he knew he could have a little fun now. "You know, I love the idea of a night out. Let's go."

Severus took Harry's hand and led him down the empty dungeon hall to the main doors. Before entering the main hall, they dropped their hands and Harry took up a look of someone who was not happy about being where he was. Severus had to admire the control he had, to be able to have his face look despondent while his eyes were full of lust.

As they neared the doors, Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris approached to open the locks on the door and let them out. Mr. Filch took one look at who was trailing the Professor and said, "Ohhh, have we gotten in a bit of trouble Potter?"

Severus' anger flared and he almost told Filch to watch what he was saying, but remembered that everyone thought Harry was in detention. "Yes he has. Now let us pass."

Filch opened the door and let the men out, resealing the locks. Severus knew he could get back in without using the door if needed. He didn't know that Harry also knew ways to get back in.

They continued to the front gate and when they were sure they wouldn't be seen by anyone, they took each other's hand again, enjoying the contact, however tame.

A low rumble sounded in the distance as they approached Hogsmeade so the men quickened their steps and just as they rounded the corner by the Shrieking Shack, the skies opened up and rain began to fall.

Severus pulled Harry toward the shack to take shelter and found the building to be dry enough to wait it out there and were pleasantly surprised to find that one of the lights in the old living room still worked. "This isn't quite what I had planned for tonight Harry. Sorry I forgot to check the weather."

"That's okay, it will probably stop soon. These storms rarely last long." Harry was a little nervous now that they were truly alone. He wasn't sure this was the best idea he'd ever had. Maybe they should have stayed at the school.

After a half an hour of small talk, they admitted the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon and decided to have their picnic there. Harry was starting to relax some and actually joked with Severus about the last time they had been in the shack together.

"Ya know, the last time we were here, I got the best of you," he began, but when Severus started to laugh, he thought about what he had said and realized it could be taken in two ways. He began to laugh so hard, that he was crying by the time he stopped.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Severus kissed him and said, "I know but it was funny none the less." He took in the surprise on the boy's face and said, "Should I not have kissed you?"

Harry's answer was to wrap his arms around Severus' neck and kiss him long and hard. Severus took the moment to run his hands up and down Harry's well muscled back and moaned as his hands reached the top of Harry's arse.

Harry responded by gasping slightly and pulling Severus closer. "I want you," he said as he trailed his lips along Severus' jawbone to his ear where he captured the man's earlobe between his lips and gave a little nip.

"Oh god, you are trying my control here."

"That's the idea," Harry whispered. He touched his tongue to the sensitive spot behind Severus' ear and drew it down his neck planting light kisses as he went.

Severus gripped Harry's arse and pulled him as close as he could. He could feel Harry's erection through his pants and knew he was hard as a rock. They would have to do something about it…soon.

"Harry, we should eat." Severus said between pants.

Harry sucked on a spot on Severus' collarbone and then licked the area replying, "Later." He ran his hands down Severus' chest and slipped them under his shirt drawing it over his head. As it landed on the floor, Harry took his left nipple between his teeth and gave a gentle nip, feeling it harden immediately.

Severus couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted it, but didn't think Harry was ready for this level of commitment. "Harry," he said pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"God yes!" Harry began to pull Severus' belt from his pants loops and placed a kiss on his chest over his heart. "Do you doubt me?"

"No, I just thought this might be a little… Oh god," Severus stopped as Harry's hands slid his zipper down and his pants fell to the floor. "Too fast."

Harry stopped his ministrations and asked, "Isn't this what you want?" suddenly feeling insecure.

"More than you know. But are you really ready for this level in a relationship?"

"I've thought about this all week. I knew I wanted to touch you and kiss you, but I wasn't sure about anything else until I saw you in class today trying to be the 'scary professor'. You looked so cute and I realized that what I want, is you. In any way and every way I can have you. Does that seem weird?"

"No it doesn't. I've been hesitant to admit that I've been attracted to you for a number of years. Well since the Tournament actually. Watching you fight that dragon was an incredible turn on." He slid his hands under Harry's shirt and drew it over his head. He moaned when he took in the chiseled physique under the baggy shirt. Quidditch had been good to him.

He dragged his finger nails lightly down Harry's chest until he reached his pants and popped the button with one hand as he drew the zipper down with the other. Harry groaned as he pants fell and he was exposed to the man before him. His erection was so hard now it was becoming painful.

"Harry, will this be the first time for you?"

Blushing, Harry replied, "If we have sex, yes. If it's oral, no."

Severus ran his hand down Harry's hip and around to his backside cupping a cheek and pulling him in close so he could feel the boy's erection against his leg. He was going to let Harry dictate the contact so he was comfortable with what was happening. "Harry," he whispered in his ear, "you tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Harry's blush now covered his entire body. He was shaking a little with nerves and his voice quavered as he said, "I want you. Here and now." He slid his fingers below the waistband of Severus' silk onyx boxers and let them fall to the floor where Severus stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

As his hard on brushed Harry's, both men moaned and Harry's knees gave out. He didn't think he could hold back the orgasm that was already building just from the close contact. What would having Severus' mouth on him do? Or Severus in him?

Severus took Harry's hand in his and wrapped it around his painful erection showing Harry the pace of stroking he liked while he planted kisses all over Harry's neck. He released the smaller hand when Harry took over himself, slowly increasing the pace of the movement.

"Oh god. I don't think I can hold out long. You feel so good."

"Severus, I want your mouth on me."

"Yes….almost there…."

Harry's hand increase the speed again and drew his thumb up the underside of Severus' shaft giving a squeeze when he reached the head and was rewarded with Severus' very loud release all over him.

"OH GOD HARRY!!!!!!" He dropped to his knees panting as his body quivered with the after effects of the powerful orgasm that had rocked his body.

Harry knelt beside him and kissed him, lacing his fingers in Severus' feathery ebony hair, "Was that okay?"

Severus laughed and said, "What do you thing dear?" Harry chuckled with him.

Severus looked at the mess covering Harry's abdomen and cast scourgify to clean him up. He noticed that Harry's erection was still very large and knew it had to be very painful. He conjured a mattress to the left of them and some candles to light the room as lightening caused the little power the shack had to fail.

He moved Harry onto the mattress and pushed him onto his back. He wanted to be inside him, now, but knew he had to take it slow. He trailed kisses from Harry's chest, down to his belly button stopping to run his tongue around it and upon hearing Harry's moan and feeling his hips buck, followed the trail of hair to his groin.

Harry couldn't take much more, he was breathing so hard he thought he would die. He moaned as he felt Severus' breath ghost over his straining erection. He pushed his hips up trying desperately to get some relief.

Severus wrapped his long cool fingers around the base of Harry's rock hard manhood and slowly ran it up to the head running his thumb along the vein on the underside and then across the head gathering the drops of pre-cum that had found their way there.

Harry was writhing beneath his professors' touch. And right now, he was teaching Harry. Teaching him what love was like, how it felt and how to express it physically. He knew it couldn't last forever, but he hoped it would last for a little while longer.

"Oh my god now….please now." He yelled when he felt Severus' mouth close over him and slide down taking him deep into his mouth. He couldn't hold still and Severus put one hand on his hip to remind him to just lay there and enjoy.

Severus took Harry into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat, he used his hand to cover the area that wasn't in his mouth and squeezed slightly at the base has he moved up and down Harry. The boy couldn't hold still and it was making Severus hard again just listening to Harry's uncontrollable panting and moaning.

He could tell Harry's release was imminent so he took his hand from the boy's hip and lightly grasped his balls squeezing and rubbing them. He was rewarded by Harry's explosive orgasm filling his mouth over and over.

When he heard Harry scream his name at his release, "Oh my god Severuusss!" he reached his second climax on the night.

Harry laid panting and trying desperately to catch his breath as Severus cleaned them up and then layed down next to him.

"That (pant) was (pant) amazing." Harry said. "I feel like I'm floating. Does that make any sense?"

Severus laughed and said, "Thank you. That's the sign of an amazing orgasm. And I know exactly what you mean."

Harry draped himself over Severus and Severus was playing with Harry's hair enjoying the afterglow when they heard Harry's watch beep. "It's midnight!" Harry said when he checked the time.

"I guess we got a little carried away, didn't we. We should probably get back to the school."

The men stood, dressed and cleaned up the room, leaving no trace behind of what happened in the room. They hadn't taken the time to eat, so as they walked through the passage back to the school, they each ate an apple. Still overwhelmed with feeling, Harry took Severus' hand and walked close to him.

When they reached the door at the top of the stairs, they stopped, "Harry, we'll need to part here. Be careful going back to your room and if anyone asks, you were serving detention with me. I will make sure we can get together again in the next day or two but don't be upset if it's not tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed Harry, snaking his tongue into the boy's mouth and caressing it. Harry moaned when Severus broke the kiss, "Don't think this was only a one night fling. It's not."

"Good. Because I want more and I won't let it be only one night. Please find a way for it to be soon and I'll try to behave in class."

Severus laughed, "Deal. Now you go first, and be careful."

Harry stretched up and kissed him one last time, said, "I love you" and ran through the door leaving Severus standing there stunned by the admission and saying quietly, "I love you, too."


End file.
